A Bullet with Wings
by itsravensfault
Summary: Summary: John left 221 B Baker Street to live with Sarah. Sherlock loved him more than he has loved anyone else. He felt that John betrayed him and wants revenge. Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Sherlock/John sort of. Character death.


**Summary: John left 221 B Baker Street to live with Sarah. Sherlock loved him more than he has loved anyone else. He felt that John betrayed him and wants revenge. Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. **

Sherlock Holmes held the gun steady in his hand as stared down the man. His heart was pounding in his chest, a constant reminder on why he was doing this. He heard a muffled sound in the background most likely telling him not to be crazy and to put the gun down. He didn't care; he was going to go through with this.

John, the man who stood across from him, needed to die. He was too much to work with and Sherlock wanted to see his blood spill. He wanted to see John on his knees begging to be saved. He wanted this wound to kill him not wound him.

Sherlock stared in the warming eyes and felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know why he let it get this far. He fingered the trigger and loved the feeling of the cool smooth metal on his calloused fingers. He was stalling and he didn't know why. He knew what was going to happen the moment he pulled the trigger. He would be hauled away by the police for killing an innocent man.

But was he innocent? He acted innocent but deep down he was a killer too. He took people's hearts and trampled on them, including Sherlock's. He played with them like they were nothing. He left them to fend for themselves without a second glance.

Sherlock couldn't say he didn't care about him anymore. He couldn't just forget like he could with everything else. He cared once for John and he could still remember the warmth that it brought him to his cold heart. But now that warmth was gone and just a fading memory the ball of ice was now the only thing that pounded in his chest.

"Sherlock I'm sorry," John said.

Sherlock shook his head and tightened his grip on the handgun. "To late for apologies my dear friend," he said venom dripping from every syllable.

"Maybe we can start over," came his request.

Sherlock laughed a cold hatred filled laugh. He didn't say anything to that. He stepped forward, closer to John, the killer. He had a playful smile on his face as he dragged the barrel of the gun along the other man's jaw. John didn't even flinch; he just kept his dark blue eyes fixated on Sherlock's darkening ones. "I loved you," Sherlock whispered in the other's ear. His cold breather ghosted across his ear and made John shiver.

"I didn't know," John whispered back. "I would have stayed if I did."

Sherlock placed his head on his shoulder and let out a small chuckle. "Liar," he said. He didn't stand up he just pushed the gun further into the man's jaw. "How does it feel to be held at gun point, by a man who was once your friend, with your own gun?"

It was John's turn to laugh, except it came out as a nervous one. "I was wondering where it went," he told him trying his best to keep his composure.

Sherlock's lips curled upwards and he straightened his back. "Yeah well, I figured Sarah wouldn't like to have a gun in her house," he stated. He eyed the gun and turned it left and right in his hand. "It's kind of funny what a bullet can do to someone," he said. "With the right kind of gun you can rip a person in half with the bullet. Too bad that won't be happening here. I would have loved to see that."

"I'm sure it would have made an excellent experiment," John told him with a sad smile.

"Precisely," Sherlock stated. "Now we both know that I will shoot you where would you like to be shot? Now be advised, it has to kill you."

John thought about it, he really thought about it hard. If he was going to be killed he would want to be shot in a place that would be meaningful. It felt weird that he was doing this but if it would make his best friend happy than he would do it. He already cause him pain, if only he knew sooner, that he could do him one last favor before his life was ended. "The heart," he answered smoothly as if it was so simple.

Sherlock smiled and nodded. "Why?" he asked letting his voice go a notch higher.

"Because I caused you pain," he answered. "I broke your heart and it's only fair that you break mine."

Sherlock nodded again and pressed the barrel of the gun up against his chest and placed his hand next to the barrel. He could feel John's heart beat, beating faster and faster. "John Watson," he whispered.

John lifted his hand and placed it over Sherlock's heart. "Sherlock Holmes," he copied.

"You will live," Sherlock said.

"Until the bullet hits my heart," John added.

"You will fall," Sherlock continued.

"And will forever bleed," John said and shut his eyes letting a smile to fall into place.

Sherlock pulled his finger on the trigger and the sound deafened him. He watched as John fell backwards and hit the pavement. A grin stuck in place forever.

Sherlock lowered the gun and stared at the dead body. "Good bye John Watson," he said and turned to the crowd of people.

Lestrade walked up to him and took the gun out of his shaking hands. "Sherlock Holmes you are under arrest for the murder of John Watson. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence," he said as he cuffed his hands.

As Sherlock sat in the back of the police car he stared at his hand covered in John's blood. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He could practically taste John in his blood. He knew the blood would never leave him. No matter how many times he would wash it the blood or the doctor would stain his hand forever. He didn't mind though. It would just be a constant reminder that he did what was right. John needed to be stopped and he was, stopped by a bullet from his own gun, stopped by the man who he loved.

**Well I hope that you liked the story. It was a 'oh I have to do this now' moment. Please tell me if you liked it and all that stuff. Thank you for reading. BYE!**


End file.
